


04/06/19: love, in varying forms

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief coups appearance, brief jeonghan appearance, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Jihoon's graduating. There's a little bit of jealousy. And her graduation gift included the words, "You can ask for anything you want."
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 9





	04/06/19: love, in varying forms

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I completely failed at posting every week day this first week. So here come four today and we're gonna try to be better next week LOL.

_June 4_

“Ji!” she shouts, running through the crowd. She easily bypasses people, slipping underneath arms and around bodies.

Jihoon turns just in time to catch her in his arms, stumbling back a few steps, her legs wrapping around his body. She quickly drops to the ground and stares up at him with the widest smile. She pushes the graduation tassel out of his face and pecks his nose.

“I’m so proud of you,” she murmurs, aware that there are other people around.

Jihoon smiles, his hands lingering at her waist a bit longer. “Thanks. You remember your graduation gift to me, right?” His hands are light, so that if anyone shows up, he can let go.

She rolls her eyes, but nods. “Yes, I remember.”

“And you remember you’re coming _tonight_ , yes?”

She nods her head again. “ _Yes_ , Ji. When I asked what you wanted as a gift, I didn’t expect you to be so demanding.”

“It’s the only time you’ve ever offered me whatever I wanted,” Jihoon answers with a smirk. His grip tightens around her waist suddenly, his gaze sharpening. She tips her head before glancing over her shoulder. There are a few guys from one of her upper level biology classes staring at them. One of them, not terrified by Jihoon’s stare, smiles at her.

She smiles back. “I’m just going to say congratulations, okay?” She turns back to Jihoon. Tickling the back of his neck, she lifts an eyebrow. “Ji?’

“Okay.” Reluctantly, the grip on her waist loosens. She picks her way through the crowd and joins the circle. They all tackle her, demanding to know when she’s going to graduate.

“How will we know what to do without you telling us all the answers?” one of them demands.

She laughs, allowing herself to be back hugged by Hyunwoo. “You’re just gonna have to actually learn them on your own. Classes are going to be boring without all of you now.”

The boys toss jokes back and forth and she laughs heartily along with them.

Jeonghan, with his own graduation cap, steps into the circle. He smiles at everyone and takes her hand. “We’re going for dinner now; are you coming with us?”

Nodding, she steps away from Hyunwoo, patting his chest. “Good luck out there, you dopes.”

They wave her off, blowing kisses after her. Just as soon as she steps away from the group with Jeonghan, Jihoon’s at her side, an arm around her waist. She gives him an odd look, as he isn’t typically an arm-around-the-waist kinda guy. At most, she gets a hand hold; which is usually just his pinkie wrapped around hers, covered by his sweater paw so no one will know.

“Ji?”

“What the hell was that about?” Jihoon demands.

She gives him an odd look as they follow Jeonghan to the main lobby where they are supposed to return their robes. “What?”

“That guy. Hugging you?”

“Hyunwoo? He’s a friend,” she answers.

“He makes me uncomfortable.”

“ _You_ uncomfortable?” Before they can discuss it further, Seungcheol appears before them. “Hey, so Mingyu said that he’s ordered all the food so we better hurry before there’s nothing left.”

“You’d think for a graduation dinner they’d at least wait for the grads,” she chuckles. Out of the corner of her eye, she can still see Jihoon’s discomfort.

They don’t get any time to actually talk about it until they say their goodbyes after dinner and head to the studio. The boys quietly jeer about cleaning up after themselves, so that the parents can’t hear anything.

“So are you going to explain?” she asks.

“Explain what?”

“Don’t play dumb,” she sighs as she presses the elevator button. She holds their intertwined hands up. “This? The obvious displays of affection? Sorry, Ji, but in the seven months we’ve been together, you don’t _do_ this. And definitely not when there are parents and other people around.”

“Maybe I want to be different.”

“Ji,” she whines as they step onto the elevator. “It’s nice. I’d like you to hold my hand more, but it’s weird.”

“That I want to hold my girlfriend’s hand?”

“That you’re holding it in public,” she answers.

Jihoon makes a point of looking around the empty elevator and she sighs in annoyance. They don’t say anything until they’re tucked away in the studio twenty minutes later. The hoodie she borrowed is a little too warm now that they’re in the studio, so she rolls the sleeves. Then she sits in her usual seat next to him.

“Are you jealous again?” she finally asks.

He tends to be more honest in the studio. Jihoon begins clicking through his files, also intending to delete any trace of himself on the computer. “I… I don’t know. It’s different from that time with Taehyung.”

“Because…?”

“Because I know Taehyung.”

“Yeah, _now_.”

“But he seemed harmless then too. That guy…” Jihoon shakes his head. “He was… he was handsy and touching you too much.”

“I let all your friends hug me like that.”

“But I know them,” Jihoon argues. “I know they won’t try to hurt me or steal you away from me.”

“Ji.” Her hand rests overtop of his, stopping him from typing. “Ji.”

Jihoon turns in his chair. She pulls him closer, his rolling chair moving with him, until his knee is between her legs. She tips his chin up so that they’re eye to eye. “I choose to be with you, Ji. No one’s just going to steal me away.” She waits for him to nod before releasing him. Then she turns back to the screen. “Besides, I’d at least give you a few hours notice.”

Jihoon snorts, smacking her forearm. “This is the song, you brat.”

She smiles, resting her head on his bicep so she can see better.

“Oh. I know this song.”

“It’s not something I wrote,” he says. “It felt like too much power getting you to sing words I wrote.”

She lifts a suggestive eyebrow. “So instead… John Legend and Wendy’s song?”

Jihoon nods his head, tearing his eyes away from hers. “No one’s going to hear this anyway. So I’m good with a cover.”

She gives his bare arm a kiss and stands. “Let’s go then.”

Jihoon gets up and leads her by the shoulders towards the recording studio. She stands by the door as he moves the equipment around. “Do you know the words, jagi?” he asks as he debates with the stands.

She nods her head. “Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been playing it non stop the past week.”

So he foregoes the stands and sets up two microphones. She stands across from him and takes a pair of headphones. Once she puts them on, she can hear her own breathing. Her eyes widen at the weird sensation and Jihoon smiles at her adorable expression.

He holds two thumbs up and she nods.

The guitar strings start, a few clicks.

_Seems like we’ve been here before, your eyes are seeing straight right through my core._

Who knew that harmonizing could be so fun? Every time Jihoon steps in with a harmony over her voice, a chill goes up her spine. It’s also interesting to see Jihoon’s adoration in his eyes in this way. It’s the same gaze when they’re cooking ( _she’s_ cooking) and she asks him for something. Or when she catches him watching her across the room when they’re hanging out with their friends. They’re the same eyes during quiet moments in the bedroom when he’s hovering over her. But here in the familiar soft orange glow of the lamps of the music building, it’s softer, more vulnerable. No one gets to see Jihoon like this.

It’s so different from the dark eyes of his stare at Hyunwoo or the bright eyes when he laughs with his friends. She desperately tries to memorize his expression, because she has no intention of ever recording another song in her life.

Jihoon tilts his head in that cute way of his, questioning her expression as he sings. She shakes her head, her eyes falling closed as she listens to Jihoon’s sweet voice.

_Don’t tell me you don’t feel what I feel right now, it’s written all over you._

After the song, he catches her around the waist causing her to squeal. “Ji!” she laughs. She tugs the headphones off before the wire can come undone. She passes them to him and he smiles, satisfied.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to sing more songs with me?”

“When it’s not being recorded, of course, my love.”

Jihoon’s smile widens at the nickname. She’d dropped it once and his reaction was everything she didn’t know she needed. So every once in a while, she’ll sprinkle it in. Usually when they’re alone.

“Come on; let’s listen to it.”

“Someone’s eager tonight,” she teases as she trails after him. Her eyes go up and down the hallways. The music building is similar to the other school buildings, but the feel is different. Warmth fills the hallways and she’s always assumed that it was from all the emotion and honesty pulsing through its walls.

In the studio, Jihoon has already fallen into his chair and has the audio recording up. They listen to the song through and she’s surprised at how professional it sounds. Jihoon plays around with the volume, amplifying the treble since they both tend to sing a bit higher. And he leaves the part at the end when he tackles her.

“Ji, cut that out,” she laughs.

“No, I like it,” Jihoon says. He saves it into his USB drive and quickly goes around deleting any of his extra files on the computer. She stands and looks around the room. It’s the last time she’ll be here with Jihoon. He seems to be thinking the same thing when he turns slowly in his chair to face her.

“What?” she asks when he’s quiet for too long.

“I love you.”

She blinks in surprise at the confession. “Ji?”

He shrugs. “You knew already, didn’t you? You probably knew I was too scared to tell you.”

She nods her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She crosses the room to sit on his lap. Her legs drape over the armrest, her head against the back of the chair. “I love you too, you know.”

He leans his head back and turns to look at her. His breath fans over her face, warm and all Jihoon. “Are you mad it took me so long to say it?”

“I don’t know how I feel around you sometimes,” she admits. Their fingers are tangled together over her knees. “I want to love you senseless, but also just cuddle you, and feed you and scold you and then let you hold me.”

The lamp reflects in his eyes, turning them caramel. He always says the same of hers, but this is the first time she’s really seeing what he’s seeing. The light makes his eyes soft and they match his gaze.

“Are we always this mushy?” she laughs, burying her face into his neck.

Jihoon rests his head on top of hers. “No, I think just in here.”

She straightens again and he waits for her next question. “Are you going to miss it?”

“I think I’m going to miss having you here with me,” he says, looking around the room. “This is my favourite space, but it’s always better when you’re with me.”

“But now you have that big boy professional studio waiting for you at that company,” she chuckles. “We have plenty more nights to spend in your studios.”

Jihoon kisses the back of her hand. “Yeah,” he murmurs, “that’s true.”

“Ready to go?”

Jihoon shakes his head, closing his eyes. “No, let’s stay a little while.”


End file.
